Dragon Squad
by JustAnotherFanOfHttyd
Summary: He is known as the Ghost, the rider of the Last Night Fury. Nobody has ever seen him, neither the dragon. He keeps his identity a secret because, in reality, he's just a loser, bullied and battered for being himself. But when the Dragon Squad enters the scene, everything becomes... a lot more complicated. [Violence, bad language, and bullying.] You have been warned! Good reading :)
1. Previews

**_PREVIEWS_**

 _"Well, we're screwed."_

 _"Thanks, Tuff, for summing that up! We're all feeling better and happier!"_

 _"You're not helping either, Haddock!"_

* * *

 _"Drago is a madman," once said my father._

 _So am I._

* * *

 _"Gods, all these superheroes' auras have nearly killed me!"_

 _"Damn, almost!"_

* * *

 _"The chicken is not amused."_

 _"Oh, brother, if it's not amused, what is amusing, then?"_

* * *

 _"Dagur the Deranged is still... deranged, apparently."_

 _"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!"_

* * *

 _The pain is burning my heart, as if I was getting torn apart from the inside. I feel Toothless trying to resist, but he's not stronger enough. […]_

 _I won't let us down, bud. I'll take it all on my shoulders and I'll be strong for us two. It's a promise._

* * *

 **I am so excited to write this fanfiction. To be honest, I was inspired by Vala411 and her book named "Phantasm" – on Wattpad. A great story, I recommend it! It's easy to read and the Hiccstrid in it is so fluffy!**

 **Anyway, I hope those previews have drawn your attention. I'll see you in the next upload! :)**

 **Bye!**

 **P.-S. Of course, this story is also available on Wattpad.**


	2. Bullied

_**BULLIED**_

 **HICCUP'S** **POV**

My face hurts.

Well, in fact, only my pride and heart has been injured. It took me years to get over the physical injuries but the mental ones are the tougher to forget. I am a forgiving person, it is in my nature to not mind people making mistakes, but when it's like the two-hundredth time that Snotlout's fist "accidently" meets my jaw, I think that some people just doesn't learn and neither deserves my forgiveness.

I get up painfully and exchange a share with my cousin's. I hate the fact that we are related. It always has made me feel unclean... like his blood flowing in mines, or the reverse, is a virus. I would prefer to be called "Useless" than "Snotlout's cousin".

"You're so lame! Look at this one-legged loser!"

If only you knew, Snotlout, you wouldn't have just said that.

A troop has gathered around us, laughing openly at me and my pathetic situation. You see, my relative _adores_ to draw the attention on him, mostly on us - when I am on the ground, grunting in pain and Snotlout clearly bullying me. Oh well, I don't give a shit anyway. I mean, why would I care? They are nothing to me, just a bunch of bitches and assholes giggling and mocking a poor boy knocked off. Where is the fun? Is it to feel better, as if looking at me they would say to themselves, "Oh well, I'm feeling down today, but Hiccup's day is not so good, so I guess it could be worse!"?

"Whatever," I mutter, walking away from the scoffing teenagers.

I can see Astrid staring blankly at me. She doesn't seem to hate or like me, even though I love her. That girl is truly beautiful - her names does suit her, after all. Her long blond hair is braided on a side and placed on her shoulder. She has bright blue eyes and a pale skin that some women would want to kill for. I think I just fell in love with her beauty at first, but then I started to notice and know - from afar - her personality better. Astrid is kind but unbiased, intelligent but not a nerd, and she is a cheerleader without the superficial cliché that usually comes with.

I look away and push the doors, exiting the building. I am attending the best school of Berk, The Vikings' Academy. Pretty lame, I know right? Well, I bet the creator was either drunk or really stupid. It would be ironic that the founder of the prestigious high school was a total idiot, huh?

Sorry, I am getting strayed from the subject.

Even if Snotlout makes sure that my life at school is a living hell, my father, in his case, makes it too at home. I think he hates me. I mean, he always has this disappointed look on me, clearly blaming me for mom's death. Yeah, I killed her by existing. Once again... yup, she died giving me birth. I know, it's pretty fucked up, huh? If Ruffnut and Tuffnut, two twins completely insane, would've known about this, they would say right now something like, "Woah, it's so cool!". I don't even know. I don't get the chance to know the teens of my class because I am so set aside by the others.

The only times where I can rest, calm myself and heal the wounds of the day, was when I am with Gobber and Toothless. Gobber is like a father to me. He has taught me everything about mechanics and smithing. Since I am like twelve years old, he gives me food whenever I come to, the stomach empty. He has lost his right foot and his left hand in a car accident. Surprisingly, he has not been really affected by that. As long as he can still work, there are no problems.

Toothless is my best friend - my only friend, sadly. But I wouldn't give him for anything in this world, and to keep him safe I would even give up on life. He's the most precious thing I have. He's my confidant, my brother, my... all. That's just it. When we've met, we have nearly killed one another, but then we have made a bond - stronger than a friendship or a family one. He is my soul mate, and not carnally speaking. It was truly indescribable - like my heart finally found his half, like my mind was suddenly cleared and that my soul collided with his only to be one.

With that, a lot of consequences started to fall, but Toothless and I have faced them calmly because we knew we were together - and we also know that together, we are stronger.

He is my strength, my bravery, he brings out the most of me.

It's funny to think that when we firstly have seen each other, we both lost the ability to do something properly. He can't fly without me, without his fake tailfin, and I will never be able to really run because of my missing leg.

But, hey, we don't mind. We have forgiven the others because it happened the way it was meant to happen.

Externally walking, I didn't notice that my steps have led me to where Toothless is living. Deep in the forest is hidden a beautiful place called "Raven Point". It's where my best friend and I have met. I can hear the water being splashed and the growl amused. Is Toothless playing in the water?!

I prepare my camera, enter the small entrance leading right into my brother's home and suddenly take a picture as Toothless is being caught paws in the lake, a big and toothless smile on his face.

Forthwith, he jumps on me and makes me drop the device. He puts his claws on it, shooting me a glare.

 _Delete that photo or I'll rip your phone apart, you little piece of a one-legged boy!_

Did I say that my best friend, brother and soul mate is a dragon, the Last Night Fury, one of the most coveted?

I don't think I did. Well, now you know!

* * *

 **A real and heavy chapter, pfiou! Kinda long to write, but it was still fun. :) I hope you guys liked it and please give me your opinions or reviews so that I can improve the story and my English!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **I'll see you in the next upload!**


	3. Toothless

_**TOOTHLESS**_

 **HAROLD POV**

As far as we can remember, we've always been allied - Dragons and humans. Fighting the evil together, as one. Rare are those who have the chance to bond with his soul mate, because of the weak probability. Too many humans for so few dragons.

The population has quickly begun to idolize the ones that were picked by the creatures. They were heroes - superheroes. A few, with their new powers, became good but and most of the chosen fell into the dark side of the role. They have let the thirst for power or revenge, or both, invade them. Suddenly, the specials found themselves separated into two sides - the good and evil. The fights have soon raised and they were already trying to kill each other.

Being a dragon rider is kind of difficult, even more so when you refuse to be it. Apparently, when a dragon and a human transform to be only one, the feeling is impossible to describe. It's like your heart was saying, "There you are! I've been searching for you everywhere!". I've never united with Toothless, and I think he doesn't like that. His eyes say that it's what he wants the most for now. I mean, it's not that I am scared, but I don't want to be a hero, or be related to this title. After all, I'm just Hiccup the Useless, hated and bullied for who I am.

When the Night Fury and I have made the bond, we've been given many new abilities. I can talk with Toothless in my head and have a conversation even if there were miles and miles between us. I don't think the others riders can do that, but it doesn't really matter. I also have gained a speed and a strength that took me days to control - luckily, our get together happened in the middle of summer two years ago.

 _I know this look,_ says Toothless, making me startle. _You are lost in your thoughts._

 _Well, isn't it good?_ I ask, half-joking.

 _Sometimes, it's dangerous_. I shoot a glare at him, but he ignores it. _Look what happened when you tried to put on my old tailfin while I was eating! Reckless one-legged Viking, huh!_ Suddenly, he notices my bad mood and stops his teasing. _What were you thinking about?_

I shrug and turn to the left, facing the lake. I don't even know how to talk about it to Toothless. After all, the fact that I am almost rejecting our bond, in a way, is painful for him, I see it in his eyes. I know he wants so bad to unite with me, I know it so well, but… I'm starting to repeat myself.

I decide to say the truth.

 _I was thinking about us. The transforming thing and our bond._

The eyes of my best friend become full of sadness and pain. I suddenly regret my decision, but Toothless look away, clearly disillusioned. I'm sorry, bud. I've managed to make you sad and disappointed, like everyone else in this freaking town... All those words won't come out, so I stay silence.

I don't want to admit it, but the expression on his face hurt me way more than any Snotlout's fist. My chest tightens and my eyes feel like burning. I realize that I'm crying when I touch my face. My tears roll down my cheeks and my throat hangs. I finally walk away, not wanting Toothless to see me that weak.

 _I'll be back tomorrow._

 _Hiccup?_

I ignore his worried tone and exit Raven Point. I shouldn't have come with my mood, I wasted my best friend's time and a lot of tears.

* * *

I am still crying when I reach my house. Why am I so upset? I guess that what Toothless think of me really matters to me. I don't want to concede that I am offended and injured in my ego. I didn't know I have an ego again after all these years of bullying and mental harassment.

I push open the door of the mansion and stare at the empty entrance hall. It is so silent that I already know that my father isn't home. He would often sleep here but most of the time, he would just not come back – without even telling me where he is. It can take weeks before I see him again.

I notice a piece a paper on the counter of the kitchen. "I have an appointment in California, I won't be present for the next three weeks. – Stoick." Absent almost one month for a rendezvous? Yeah, right! He really does think I'm stupid. He didn't even excuse himself... and didn't do the groceries, obviously, as I open the door of the fridge.

I don't want to go to Gobber's because right now I just want to curl up in a ball and cry to sleep. I wince at the thought that I am way too emotional when it concerns my best friend.

My feet seem to weigh as much as anvils when I start climbing the stairs. I don't want to sleep, or eat, or just... think. I don't even know what to do. It's like I am too weak emotionally to do whatsoever.

So, I just drop myself on my bed and stare at the roof.

Finally, my eyes start to tear up for the second time of the day and a sob come out of my throat. Gods I am so pathetic. I face the wall and try to stop my sobbing, but I just couldn't. It is the very first time that I'm crying like that. I remember all the things that Snotlout has said to me since I am a little boy. Lame, pathetic, alone, nerd, asocial, weak, ugly, scrawny...

It's not my fault. My father hates me and doesn't buy me food. Everyone keeps pushing me down like I am a piece of garbage that won't go in the trash. I lost my leg because I was so... stupid. And because of me, my best friend can't fly without me...

I turn on the other side. An idea just hit me.

Maybe if Toothless could fly on his own, maybe he would like me again? That he wouldn't be disappointed in me anymore?

He might leave me...

If I was him... I would. If everyone thinks that I'm lame, maybe it's the truth?

What should I do?! I feel so lonely... I wish my mom was there, by my side.

Suddenly, I stand up and slap myself.

"Come on! Don't let those thoughts push you down! Enough of it!"

I should've let myself break that way. I will just go see Toothless tomorrow and ask for my forgiveness. And keep ignoring Snotlout and my bullies, because it's the best that I can do.

I'm a forgiving person.

It's in my nature to forgive, whatever I like or not.

* * *

Yay! It was so hard to write it because even though Hiccup is just an imaginary character, I have some tendencies to see myself in him. ^^'

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks A LOT for those who put this story in their favorites or followed it! And I thank also everyone that is reading this fanfiction too! :D

On this, I'll see you guys in the next upload! :)

P.-S. Special thanks to Wstenfuchs and Vala411 for the reviews. I hope you will like the continuation of the story! :)


	4. Cry On Me

**_CRY ON ME_**

 **HICCUP'S POV**

I am _so_ tired. I didn't sleep at all this night because I was building something really cool for my best friend. I think he will like it. I mean, honestly, it's the best gift I can ever gift him. I guess someone special deserves something special, huh?

"Haddock, I hope it's not my lesson that made you fall asleep!" suddenly says my English teacher. I startle as everyone laughs at me and I feel my face blush. Not of shame or embarrassment, but of rage and pain. Don't they have something else to do than mock me? Am I that interesting?

I force myself to answer Mildew. "Nothing's wrong with your class. I just didn't..."

But my professor cuts me before I can only explain myself. "One week of extra classes. Come here after school."

So freaking great. Gods I hate this high school, the students, and mostly this town full of false-asses. Finally, when I am no longer the center of attention, my eyes stay focused on the board, faking like I was listening to the lesson. Why didn't the teacher just let me talk? I wouldn't have got those extras lessons! This is so unfair. Plus, I am the one that maintains the average above 50%.

Anyway, it's no use. I know that everyone sees me only as a loser, so if they want me to be a failure, I'll be it. I wonder how would I be treated if they knew I have a bond with the Last Night Fury. Probably better, but I won't say my secret. It won't feel right towards Toothless – maybe he doesn't want to be known? Then why would he want to unite with me so bad? This is so complicated!

Finally, the dinner time rings and I walk to the cafeteria, my stomach growling hungrily. Gods, I remember I didn't eat yesterday, either this morning... And today, I have no money to buy myself some food. I guess today will be another day of hunger.

I turn away from the canteen and enter the library. It's as quiet as usual. I take a book on the first row and take a seat at the back of the room. I like when it's all silence and calm. My ears can finally stop burning and my body starts to relax.

When I think of Snotlout, I feel the exasperation grow in me. Did you ever have the urge to shut up someone even when they aren't talking? He mainly hangs out with Dagur – nicknamed the Deranged – and the twins – known for their explosive personalities. Literally explosive. Last week, they've hidden a stink bomb into Mildew's class. We've been forced to change rooms. They also are friends with Astrid and Heather, both girls practicing cheerleading.

You might think I'm a stalker, but I sometimes watch the cheerleaders doing their... backflips and shit – I don't even know how their figures are named. I would draw them and add the pictures in the secret pocket of my art bender. I know, I know, it looks creepy, but I like to immortalize the energy, youth, and beauty of things because I know they won't last long.

"Hey, loser. You tried to ditch us?"

Great. Snotlout found me. He is so desperate that he is ready to enter a library only to intimidate me! Should I feel honored for his attention? All those books must give him a headache, though. Too much knowledge for a such a small brain. Almost sad and pitiful. _Almost_.

I decide to ignore him – I would've liked too, but Snotlout's fist meeting my shoulder didn't let me. I groan in pain, but pack my things and hurry to the exit. I can't read and think alone and quietly, can I?

Unfortunately – I have the worst luck -, Ruffnut and Tuffnut – the explosive twins I was talking about earlier – are already there, blocking the door. Well, I'm screwed. The librarian has left the room for dinner, so I'm left alone with three of my worse bullies.

Nice.

Fucking awesome.

I really start to think that the Gods really hate me.

* * *

I enter Raven Point and struggle to stay on my foot, trying meanwhile to transport Toothless' gift without falling. Finally, I see my best friend staring at the late. I think he heard me, but doesn't want to face me. Yeah, with my swollen and bloody face, I wouldn't either. So, I walk towards him, drop the present of forgiveness and sit down. I then hide my expression behind my knees and wait.

All my body hurts and I'm sure my nose is broken and that my lips are totally split in two. I thought Snotlout and the clones were cruel, Gods I was wrong – they were worse. They've also blocked the lock so that even when if the librarian would come back, the boys could continue their torture.

Why? Why are they so mean to me? Why do they always hurt me? To be honest, I just want to close my eyes and never wake up. Sometimes, it's just too hard to handle. Sometimes, I just want to die and escape this heartbroken reality. I have my own weaknesses, nobody can judge me on my motivations, I'm telling you. It's been years that I'm being treated like that.

How long do I have to keep fighting until it's considered okay to give up?

 _Hiccup? What is it?_ asks the Night Fury. I freeze.

 _A gift._

 _For what?_ His voice is confused.

 _For your forgiveness. I shouldn't have reacted like I did yesterday,_ I explain through my crossed arms. I don't want to see Toothless's expression. I'm already sad and depressed. _I'm sorry. I know it hurts you to know that I don't want to unite with you. I'm sorry._ Don't cry, don't cry, god damn it, Hiccup, don't you dare fucking cry _. And because of me, you can't fly on your own. So, I made you another tailfin so that it's possible._

I hear Toothless move, but I can't raise my face. I don't want to face him.

 _Really?_ Toothless seems indifferent about the news.

And that way if you want to leave for good, you can. Gods, shut up, you stupid mind!

 _Yeah. Aren't you happy?_

 _No. I don't that tailfin, I just need my best friend!_ he almost yells. Good job, Hiccup, you just upset your only friend. _Are you trying to buy my forgiveness with my lost liberty?_

 _I am not!_ I exclaim and I raise my head to face him, unveiling my bloody nose and lips. I ignore his shocked expression. _Do you really think I would do that?!_ _I made that new tailfin because one day, I might won't be there anymore and you'll be stuck on the ground all alone! Don't you understand?!_

The silence falls as Toothless and I glare in each other's eyes. I can't analyze his thoughts, but I know that he's thinking about my ugly injuries and my speech. Will he understand what it means? That by "I might won't be there anymore" I suggest that someday I may just give up on life? That the thought of him being unable to fly is killing me inside? Can't he understand that he represents all that I'm living for?

 _Who did that?_

 _Nobody important,_ I say turning away and staring at the lake. _Just some people at school that isn't excited about my existence._

 _Why didn't you talk to me about that?_ I can feel that he's feeling betrayed. He probably thinks I don't trust him enough. In fact, I trust nobody but him – it's ironic, huh?

Because I didn't want you to see me so weak, I sigh. _Sometimes...,_ my throat tightens, but I continue, _I just want to fall asleep and never wake up. And then, I think of you and I feel horrible for such bad thoughts. I... don't know anymore._

I hear Toothless move and I glare at him. He extends his wing towards me and suddenly, he draws me on his side, closing the other wing around us.

 _What are you doing?!_ I demand, confused, my eyes still wet. I wanted to leave so that I can cry alone, but I guess Toothless knew it.

 _You can cry on me. Nobody will see you, I promise._

Stupid. Don't say such things. I might just break right here and now.

* * *

There you go! :) I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry again for my bad English, but it's only by practicing that I will improve my writing. :x

Anyway, see you in the next upload! :)

P.-S. Happy new Year in late! ~

P.-P.-S. Thanks again for all the follows, reviews and for those who put this fanfiction in their favorites and also for those who is reading it, you guys are awesome! (This sentence feels awkward to me...)


End file.
